<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stars with a Star by c0smiccrisp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225466">Stars with a Star</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0smiccrisp/pseuds/c0smiccrisp'>c0smiccrisp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Post-Pacifist, just some good cute stuff here folks, saw a post on tumblr. had to write, still not used to ao3 tags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:07:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0smiccrisp/pseuds/c0smiccrisp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus takes Mettaton on a surprise date outside the city.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Papyton Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stars with a Star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One night, Mettaton was lounging in his very pink and ridiculously fancy bedroom, sprawled out on the silk bed sheets as he wrote in a diary. He was relaxing after a long day of work, and was happy to get back to his beautiful penthouse in the city. Even if he was still not as popular with humans as he would like, he was still doing pretty well, and was enjoying his time on the surface. He had so many opportunities! Life was great.</p><p>He finished writing and closed it with a hum, swinging his legs to the side of the bed. Before he could get up and put it with the rest, his phone rang. He picked it up and felt a jolt of happiness when he saw who was calling: Papyrus.</p><p>“Hello, sweetheart~!” he answered, setting down the diary and playing with his hair.</p><p>“Hello Mettaton! You’re free tomorrow night, right?”</p><p>“Indeed, did you have something planned, darling?”</p><p>“I have a really important surprise for you!” Papyrus sounded really excited. Mettaton couldn’t help but chuckle slightly- he loved hearing him like that.</p><p>“Oh, I love surprises,” he answered, leaning back against his pillows. “Is it a surprise-surprise, or a surprise that I can guess at?”</p><p>“You probably won’t be able to guess.”</p><p>“Even with a hint~?”</p><p>“No hints.”</p><p>“Aw, darling, come on, please~?”</p><p>“Sorry, Mettaton, you’ll have to be patient.”</p><p>“Alright,” he sighed. “Could you at least tell me how I should dress?”</p><p>“Comfortable. I would ask you to look cute, too, but you’re always cute.”</p><p>“You flatter me, dear!”</p><p>“I know, I’m very charming.”</p><p>“That you are. What time is this surprise?”</p><p>“I can pick you up around 9, if that’s okay?”</p><p>“Sounds great, darling. I’m looking forward to it. See you~!”</p><p>“Bye!”</p><p>Mettaton ended the call by blowing a kiss. He set his phone back down with a happy sigh, picked his diary back up, and put it away in his diary closet, along with his past diaries. He’d have to get another place for more, soon, he was running out of room in there.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The next evening, Papyrus came early- 30 minutes early, in fact. Mettaton invited him in, anyways, and the two talked while Mettaton finished getting ready.</p><p>“So, still no hints?” Mettaton asked as he leaned close to the bathroom mirror as he applied mascara.</p><p>“Nope. All I will say is that I think you’ll love it.”</p><p>“Aw, that’s making it harder to wait, dear.” He pouted.</p><p>“You’re the one who keeps asking.” Papyrus leaned back, admiring Mettaton. “But I was going to take you for ice cream before the surprise, if you’d like.”</p><p>“I’d love that, sweetheart. Just let me finish up.”</p><p>“Of course!”</p><p>Mettaton hummed and added the finishing touches before going over to Pap and kissing him on the cheek...bone. Papyrus blushed slightly and tried to rub the black lipstick off, causing Mett to laugh.</p><p>“You’re going to have a lot more of those tonight, darling, I wouldn’t waste your time.” He took his hand with a smile.</p><p>“I know. Are you ready?”</p><p>“Absolutely.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Soon, they were in Papyrus’ car, driving through the city. They had stopped for ice cream, and Mettaton sipped on his strawberry shake as the chill summer wind messed up his carefully done hair. He surprisingly didn’t mind, however. He was too distracted by both the excitement of the surprise, and, of course, being with Papyrus.</p><p>“Hey, Mettaton, for the surprise, could you put on the blindfold I have there?” Pap pointed to the cupholder, which had a strip of fabric rolled up inside it. Mett took it with an interested hum.</p><p>“I didn’t know you were into this sort of thing, darling,” he teased.</p><p>“That’s not what it's for!”</p><p>Mett laughed, before putting it on, then frowned. “Papyrus, how am I supposed to see your beautiful face with this on?”</p><p>“Don’t worry, you’ll be able to look at my very handsome face for the rest of the night. And, well, the surprise, of course!” </p><p>“Very well.” He leaned back in his car seat and waited.</p><p>They drove for a few more minutes before Papyrus parked the car. “Alright, you can take it off!”</p><p>Mettaton did so, blinking for a moment before he took in his surroundings. The area around them wasn’t very impressive itself- it was a dark forest, filled with the sounds of night birds and crickets, and the smell of fresh breeze and dew. However, what caught his attention was the sky.</p><p>In the city, the sky was often lit up by the busy, bright lights, which, along with the haze, made it hard to see any stars. Out here, however, the night sky was absolutely covered in them. It was if someone threw glitter across the heavens, the dazzling specks each shining with their own light.</p><p>Mettaton had never seen this before. He spent almost all his time in the city because of his show. The closest he had gotten were the sparkling stones in Waterfall, which he used to twirl under as if he were in a fancy ballroom before he met Alphys.</p><p>“What do you think?” Papyrus asked with a grin. He noticed Mettaton’s expression and frowned slightly. “..Are you okay?”</p><p>“O-of course, darling, I just…” he realized his eyes were watering and tilted his head back, hoping to prevent his makeup from being ruined. “...I’ve never seen anything like it.”</p><p>“I know. Undyne showed me this the other night, so I wanted to show you. I hoped you would like it. I know you like big fancy things, but-”</p><p>“No, I love this, darling. It's beautiful. Thank you."</p><p>Papyrus’ smile grew. “Oh! You know what’s even more beautiful?”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“You, of course. Well, and myself.”</p><p>Mettaton laughed, a pink blush spreading across his face. “Thank you~”</p><p>“Oh! Also,” Papyrus hit something on the other side of his seat, and it tilted back so he was reclining, “these seats are adjustable, so we can sort of lay down!”</p><p>Mett adjusted his as well. “Perfect.”</p><p>Papyrus looked over at him. He had looked back up at the stars again, an expression of awe on his face. The starlight reflected off of his metal, making him appear all the more breathtaking to Papyrus. Mettaton must’ve felt his stare because he looked back at him with a smile before leaning closer and squeezing his hand. Papyrus squeezed back.</p><p>“..Could I join you over there, darling? It’s cold and lonely here,” Mettaton asked, despite being about a foot away.</p><p>“Of course, Mettaton.” He scooted over a bit in his seat as Mettaton joined him, wrapping his arms around him once he was no longer blocked by the center console. “If you end up falling asleep, though, I’ll have to wake you up so I can drive home.”</p><p>“Alright.” Mettaton kissed him on the cheekbone before pressing close, curling up slightly so he could rest his head on Papyrus’ shoulder.  “You’re more than welcome to stay the night at my place, if you’d like.”</p><p>“That sounds good.” Even if he didn’t sleep much, Papyrus didn’t really want to pass up on the opportunity to spend more time with Mettaton. “..I love you, Mettaton.”</p><p>“I love you too, Papyrus.”</p><p>They both went quiet, listening to the peaceful noises of the nightlife. Mettaton sighed happily as Papyrus began to absentmindedly play with his hair as they both enjoyed the beautiful night sky and the comfort of each other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you all enjoyed! I grew up in the middle of nowhere so the whole feel of being in a forest and looking up at a star-filled night sky really sends me back so of course I had to write this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>